


The one time Normani and Ally got trapped inside a car.

by StopReadingThisName



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Normally, Slight Camren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopReadingThisName/pseuds/StopReadingThisName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normani and Ally are stuck in Normani's car.....stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one time Normani and Ally got trapped inside a car.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fifth Harmony fic on here, actually this is my very first fic on Ao3. Whoever reads, thank you. POP Holdin' It Down.

"Mani, I love you, but you're an idiot." Ally jokingly says to her best friend.

"That's not fair! You wanted me to pick YOU up, not vice versa." Not in a joking mood, Normani says back sharply.

"My car is in the shop! How was I gonna get here?!" She would've gone by herself if it wasn't, probably.

"I'm just sayin, if I didn't pick you up then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Even if you didn't pick me up this could have happened! Your car decided to be a butthole, not me!" She did have a point.

"I think you should invest in a car you can see out of."

"I can see out of Gina and don't change the subject, this is your fault."

"Okay so we can't get out." 

"And you're an idiot."

"I'm only human!"

*Le sigh* "I'm sorry for making you feel less than human. I just wanted to remind you that this is all your fault."

"I know it is, don't rub it in."

How does a car malfunction this hard? 

"Call one of the girls and tell them that we're stuck out front." Ally suggests.

"Ummm how about we don't?"

"Why not?"

"................."

"You don't have your phone do you?" Ally asked already knowing the answer.

"Well where's your phone, huh?" Normani questioned.

"Oh no sweetie I have my phone. It's just....dead." Ally said mumbling dead.

"Care to explain why its dead?" Mani folded her arms and turned towards her.

"Cause it is......I text a lot of people, ok. I...I like to call people." Ally was running on nothing at this point.

"Just admit it. You were talkin to Troy. You don't have to lie about it." 

"I really don't know why my phone is dead. I haven't spoken to Troy in a month and the only people I've been talking to are you, my parents, and the girls." So why was my phone dead? She thought.

"Matter of fact, I didn't even use my phone today besides texting you to come pick me up. But, you know what I did do?" Ally came to a conclusion in her head.

Normani looked around the car and at anything that wasn't Ally.

"Well actually you pulled up, honked the horn and I came bouncing out the house to the car only to realize, I left my purse in the house." Ally was looking straight at Normani now, eyes not wavering at all.

"Then what?" Normani had the nerve to ask knowing full well what.

"I gave you my phone to hold Normani. Therefore you are the one who killed my phone, not me."

"I just played one game! And looked through your messages, but how would that kill your phone? Unless you have the worse phone ever." Normani tried to justify her actions.

"You know what Normani, I'm tired of you making fun of my phone. I know its not the best, but-" 

"Not the best? It's the worst! You really need a new phone." Normani said interrupting Ally.

"Don't you think I know that? I just don't have time to get a new phone." Ally sighed turning to look out the window.

"We could literally go now, Ally." She put her hands on the steering wheel ready to go.

"Yeah, and then when we get there we get out and-oh wait! We can't get out cause your stupid car locked us in!" Ally screamed.

"Are we still on that? You just can't get over it, can you?" Normani shook her head while crossing her arms.

"That's the main problem here! We wouldn't be talking in the car now, Normani."

(About a hour or two later.)

"Fine, alright, but what about your phone?" She asked, eyebrow raised after a while of silence.

*Sigh* "What about it Normani?" She looked at her bored, not knowing where this was going.

"C'mon, you and me both know the phone didn't die by me just playing Temple Run and going through your messages." Normani said looking at Ally.

"If I tell you that I forgot to charge it last night, will you be quiet?" Ally pleaded with her. She was not in the mood for this right now.

"Yes...."

"Normani you are ridiculous, you know that?" Ally smiled at her silly best friend, feeling slightly better for some reason.

"Yeah, but you love it. Say you love me." Normani grabbed Ally's shoulders and shook her.

"Mani! Alright, okay, I love you. Happy?" Ally said giggling slightly.

"Yeah. Ally?" Mani settled down and scooted closer to her.

"Hmm"

"Love you too."

Ally smiled lovingly at the woman she's grown to be really close to over the years. She can safely say that she's in l-um she loves her. Not in love that would be, uh, yeah. 

She placed her head on Mani's shoulder and felt Mani put hers on her. 

They sat like that for a while, just enjoying the silence. 

"Wait, Mani, why were you looking through my messages?" Ally moved to look at her.

"Uh.....I was just...I was...uh..." 

Before Ally could question even further there was a knock on the window.

Normani smiled widely at the distraction. The distraction who's name is Camila Cabello. Normani made a mental note to thank her later.

"What're you guys doing?" A muffled Camila asked them, confused written on her face.

"We're stuck Mila. The door won't open." Ally half yelled.

"How does that even happen?" 

"Doesn't matter just get help." Normani said.

"Who should I get?" Mila doesn't even know where to begin.

"I don't know, call a mechanic or a tow man or something." 

Camila nodded and walked back into the house.

"Hopefully we'll be outta here in no time." Ally always the hopeful one.

"Yeah."

"What should we do in the meantime?" Mani asked.

"I don't know."

Another couple of hours pass.

"Man you would think it would take a minute to call someone" Ally mumbled with her head on the window.

"I think we should talk about the whole you not speaking to Troy in a month thing."

"Is that a thing?" Normani shrugged.

"I just made it up. Wanna tell me what's going on?" 

"It's really nothing. We just don't feel that way anymore, you know? So we decided to move on. He said it probably wouldn't end well with us being friends. So he, we, decided to go our separate ways." Ally explained all of this with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Normani held ally's hand.

"It's not really anything to be sorry about. It's been a long time coming anyway. I'm happy, so now we can find someone who can keep that spark, forever." Ally looked up at Normani smiling, a real smile.

The weirdest tingling sensation ran through Normani's chest straight to her stomach. She gulped, looked down and smiled back.

"I'm happy you're happy."

"Well I'm happy that you're happy that I'm happy." Ally replied back with a cheeky smile.

"We're not doing this, Ally." Mani turned to face the steering wheel.

"Why not? C'mon. Please?" Ally pleaded with her friend.

"No, absolutely-oh thank god." Normani looked grateful for the interruption.

"Camila told me what happened. We called someone, but they wont be here till tomorrow." Lauren said hunched over on the other side of the window, Camila doing the same.

"Tomorrow? So we're stuck here?" Ally looked up at Lauren, saddened by the news.

"Yeah, I guess. Can't you roll down the windows?" Lauren asked tapping it with her fingers.

"We tried, no luck. When the car shut down the doors locked and the windows, radio, and even the heat and air stopped working." Normani replied crossing her arms.

"The trunk?" Camila asked this time.

"We haven't tried that?" Normani looked at Ally questioningly.

"There's a 95% chance it won't work." Ally said suggestively.

"That means there's a 5% chance it will. I'll take that chance." Normani said looking at Lauren so she could get the hint to try it.

Lauren and Camila walked to the trunk looking it over for the handle. Once they found it, Camila pulled it as hard as she could only to break it. She looked at the handle in her hand then back to the trunk then back to the handle then through the window to Normani then at Lauren, panicked.

Normani looked at her eyebrows raised.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Normani yelled so Lauren and Camila could hear her, forgetting someone in the car could hear her loud and clear.

"Gosh Mani, kill me why don't you!?" Ally said back, holding her ears.

"Here, give it." Lauren took it from Camila.

Lauren held a thin lipped smile as she walked back to the passenger side of the car. She leaned down to look through the window at them. She kept the handle down on purpose.

"Hey Mani, quick question. You have insurance right?" She asked, eyes wide and the most uncomfortable looking smile ever.

"Yeah why?" 

"Uh..." She raised the hand with the handle in it.

"Is that your trunk handle?" Ally asked, attempting to hide her growing smile.

"Lauren! You broke it!? How the hell-" Normani started, but was quickly interrupted by the guilty party.

"Your car broke! I'm not superhuman! Camila just pulled and it broke! Simple as that." Lauren looked at her determined not to be the one in trouble here.

"You broke my trunk, Camila!?." 

"Lauren! Your car broke. I didn't break it. I didn't want to say this, but your car sucks." Camila said in her nicest voice.

"This car is new." Normani said trying to justify her car.

"Next time you shouldn't buy a car from a weird Japanese man, Mani." Ally said while patting her shoulder.

"I know you're not talking, miss 'I drive a car way too big for me and crash it on the daily because I can hardly see out the window'." Mani turned her attention to her smaller friend.

"*Gasp* Don't you dare bring Gina into this!" Ally pointed at her angrily.

"Gina is all up in this." 

Meanwhile outside the car.

"They should just kiss already." Camila said staring at the scene in front of them.

Lauren looked at her and smiled.

"We should go so they can." Lauren said walking back.

"Yeah, don't let them see you." She tiptoed back to the house.

"Cant wait to wake Dinah up to tell her what all happened today." Camila said shaking her head.

"That girl can sleep." Lauren said as they both went into the house closing the door.

Back in the car.

"Leave Gina alone." 

"Alright, hey! Where the hell did they go?" Normani climbed over Ally leaning her whole torso over her to look out the window for them.

"Excuse you." Ally said not at all bothered by this position.

"You love my boobs in your face. They went back in the house while we were arguing." She went back to her seat.

"We were arguing for about 20 minutes so I imagine they did go back inside." Ally was kinda disappointed by the lack of contact.

"Bitches..."

"Mani! No cussing!" Ally scolded even though that was possibly one of the hottest things she's ever heard.

3 hours later.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

Normani sat up slightly from her reclined position.

"You ever cuss before?" 

"Once when I was 7." She said, eyes closed reclined as well.

"What happened?" She asked curious as ever.

"My dad took away my Nsync album. Never cussed again." She said frowning.

"Wanna play 21 questions?" Normani asked turning to lay on her side facing Ally.

"I don't know how to play." Ally looked over to her watching her every move.

"Me either. So lets just have each of us ask 21 questions. Any questions though." Normani really didn't know how to play. (Neither does the author...)

"Okay. The last question counted as one. So now you only have 20 left." Ally smiled cheekily at her.

"Okay, so your turn."

"Alright. Um...What's your favourite song right now?"

"Really Ally?"

"I'm saving the juicy stuff for later." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Weirdo. My fav song right now is...'Post to be' by Omarion. My turn. How many people have you dated?" 

"Hmm...78." 

"Ally!"

"Ha! Okay, 2." She answered giggling.

"Who? Besides Troy obviously." She looked intently at the girl.

"Its my turn!" They went back and forth for a while, just asking questions to pass time. Some raunchier than others.

Its about 8 o'clock at night.

"Last question go!" Normani was now back to her normal position, reclined back in the seat with her eyes closed.

"You go." Ally couldn't think of anything worthy enough to close out the game.

"Okay, uh....Alright! You ready? Okay....are you a virgin and if not who took it?" You could tell she was proud of her final question.

"No Mani, I'm not a virgin. The person who took my virginity was a very kind person. I guess it was the heat of the moment." She said turning to lay facing Mani.

"You ever see him after?"

"Her. Yeah, once, but I moved away so...." She looked up at Mani only to laugh at the expression on her face.

"Her?" Normani was a cliche sight. Her mouth open and eyes wide.

"Yeah. Why, got a problem with it?" She said jokingly.

"No, of course not. I just, thought you swung one way."

"I, I don't know, I don't swing any way, I guess. I'm just attracted to someone who attracts me." She finished with a shrug.

"Okay." Mani smiled and ended with that.

"Your turn." 

"What is...something you want the most?" Ally looked genuinely interested in her answer.

Normani frowned at this. What did she want the most? She sat and thought about it for a minute. She started to look everywhere for a sign or something to pinpoint what she wanted the most. She turned and made eye contact with Ally for a split second then looked down then back up to her. Normani had a slight frown and her eyes glowed with recognition. 

"Ally?" She mumbled confusion written on her face.

Ally smiled a gentle smile and grabbed Normani's chin, pulling her face to hers. 

The kiss was soft yet tender. Their lips locked like they were meant to be placed together. Like, uh, it was a good kiss okay!?

In the house

"Normally!!!! Lauren! They kissed!!! Lauren!? Hello?" Camila took her eyes out of the binoculars to look around for Lauren.

She found her sprawled out on the couch, a smudge of nutella on the corner of her mouth, bottle cradled in her arms.

"Lauren." She whined.

"Walls, if you don't take yo butt to sleep I'm gon beat the crap outta you." Dinah said from the other room.

" But, but, they kissed." She stuttered out.

"Great. It's been a long time coming. Now stop being a weirdo and go to bed." That's all you heard before Dinah shut her door.

Camila chanced a look back into the binoculars, but immediately regretted that decision.

"I'm never driving that car." She got up and walked over to Lauren.

"You and Nutella, geez." She tried to take the bottle away from to put up, but was shut down by the sleeping girl.

"Fine, scoot over then." She pushed the girl slightly to make room for herself.

She glanced at Lauren one last time before deciding its best to go to sleep and not lick the Nutella off her face.


End file.
